Violetta
Violetta is a kids-oriented telenovela that first aired on the Disney Channel on May 14, 2012. The show is a co-production between Disney Channel Latin America, Disney Channel Europe, Disney Channel Middle East, Disney Channel Africa and Argentine production company Pol-ka Producciones. Violetta features a multinational cast, and tells the story of "Violetta", a musically talented teenager who returns to her hometown to "find love", and explore her passion for music.[1][5][6][7][8] The show is entirely shot in Buenos Aires. '' '' History Following the success of Disney Channel retransmission of Argentine telenovelas such as Floricienta and Patito Feo and the positive results at competitor Nickelodeon initiative in co-producing Latin-American novelas, Disney decided to begin production on its first original telenovela. The show was to be produced in Argentina in collaboration with local production company Pol-Ka. The cast would be formed by actors from across Latin America, Brazil, Spain and Italy. Shooting began in September 2011 in Buenos Aires, Argentina, and lasted for seven months. The series was co-produced by Disney Channel Latin America, Europe, Middle East and Africa. The series was filmed entirely in high definition at the Central Park Studios in Buenos Aires. On December 31, 2011, Disney Channel Latin America broadcasted a New Year's television special entitled Celebratón, where Martina Stoessel performed the song Tu Resplandor (Disney Princesses). Disney Channel announced that the series would premiere in 2012. The cast was first introduced on December 22, 2011. In March 2012, promos and adverts started airing. In early April 2012, a music video for "En Mi Mundo", sung by Martina Stoessel, was uploaded to the official website of Disney Channel Latin America as part of the series soundtrack, and was later released on April 5, 2012 on Disney Channel Latin America's Zapping Zone. Violetta finally premiered in Latin America and Italy on May 14, 2012. The cast visited Mexico City and Bogota to promote the show and sung live on a Radio Disney event at Luna Park in Buenos Aires. On October 25, the last episode of the first season was aired. Between September and October, the show had its premiere in other important markets such as Brazil, France, Israel and Spain. In November 1, 2012, shootings for the second season begun. The second season is slated to begin in Latin America and Italy between April and May 2013. Martina Stoessel visited Santiago in Chile for promotion in April. Among the products spawned from the shows includes an official magazine (available in Latin America, Italy and Spain), sticker album (available in France, Latin America, Italy and Spain), a series of books (available in Latin America, France, Spain and Italy) and trading cards (available in Italy and Argentina). DVDs were also released in Italy. There's also a soundtrack album featuring the music from the show. The album has achieved 3x Platinum in Argentina, Platinum in Spain and Gold Certification in Chile.[9][10] A tour with the complete cast is slated for 2013. The live production will make its debut in Buenos Aires. The Violetta musical, with its complete cast, will make its debut at Teatro Gran Rex. Following the Cris Morena model, the cast will play concerts daily during the Winter Vacation. It will be 60 dates between July and September, with over 200.000 tickets sold.[11] The cast will also perform in Santiago, Chile on October 12 on Movistar Arena and in Sao Paulo, Brazil on October 27 at Credicard Hall[12]. Plot First season Violetta, along with her father, Germán, return to their hometown, Buenos Aires, after living in Spain for some years. Violetta has a passion for music, dancing and singing. Germán doesn't want Violetta to sing after Violetta's mother, María, a famous singer, died in an accident during a tour willed by him when Violetta was only 5 years old. With the help of Angie, governess of Violetta and her aunt secret, she enrolled at Studio 21. There she meets her first love, makes new friends, meets a rival, and continues to build her musical talent to the final show at the end of the year. Second season After the return of Tomás in Spain, Violetta returns with Leon but Diego (a new character) does everything possible to hinder them. Germán is always protective of Vilu, but is now more tolerant. Francesca meets Marco, who falls for her. Jade hires a spy to separate Angie and Germán. Main characters Main article: List of Violetta characters *Martina Stoessel plays Violetta Castillo is a bright girl and full of life, but lonely and overprotected by her father. She has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but she still remains unaware of this. From her father she has inherited a love of reading and great intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere when it comes to speaking her mind. *Pablo Espinosa plays Tomás Heredia is attractive, simple, confident and sometimes a bit aloof. He plays guitar and sings. His songs reflect his personality and his quest as an artist. He attends to Studio 21, a scholarship from the teacher Beto, who hired him as his assistant. He was born in Spain but moved to Buenos Aires with his mother to care for her grandmother. He has been attracted to Violetta ever since their first coincidental meeting in the first episode. *Diego Domínguez plays Diego is a guy who comes from Spain. With his arrogance and manners of "bad boy", he does everything possible to conquer Violetta. *Jorge Blanco plays León is arrogant, and somewhat vain. Despite this, León has a good heart, but when he is with Ludmila, his bad qualities are enhanced and he can appear incredibly bad. Unlike Tomás, he comes from a wealthy family and has never had to work. León is a student at Studio 21, and also has great potential as an artist. *Mercedes Lambre plays Ludmila Ferro is the cool and glamorous queen of Studio 21, which makes her the ideal girlfriend for León. However, as well as a diva, she is dishonest, manipulative, and arrogant. Despite being the complete opposite of Tomás, she is attracted to him. But Tomás ignores her because he is in love with Violetta, ultimately resulting in her carelessly unleashing her jealousy and obsession. *Diego Ramos plays Germán Castillo is the father of Violetta. He's a brilliant engineer, and the owner of a construction company that does international public and private works of great caliber. He is strict and demanding. Since the death of his wife, he has overprotected their daughter, but behind his rigidity hides a big heart. *Clara Alonso plays Ángeles is cheerful, funny, charismatic, lover of music and art, Angie is a free spirit. She is the sister of Germán's former wife and Violetta's mother, however it is unknown to Violetta that she is her aunt. After the death of her sister, Angie has tried to contact her niece on several occasions without success. So when Violetta returns to Buenos Aires, she poses as the new governess to approach her. She works as a vocalist teacher at Studio 21 and is Pablo Galindo's good friend. Episodes Main article: List of Violetta episodes Media Music In the first season the opening credits and closing is En mi mundo in the original version and for the first forty episodes of the first vision in France instead of the symbol is sung by Cynthia and is entitled Dans Mon Monde; in Brazil is sung by Mayra Arduini; in Italy was sung by Stoessel the Italian version of "En mi mundo" entitled "Nel mio mondo";in the UK is sung by Stoessel the English Version of "En Mi Mundo";[17] and in Russia, Poland and Turkey is used as the original. Magazine From October 10, 2012 is available in Italy the official magazine of the series entitled Violetta. The monthly magazine is directed by Veronica Di Lisio and offers interviews, unpublished photographs of the series and even games, posters and rubrics for the female audience.[18] In Argentina is published in a magazine with the same content as the Italian one. In Chile can be purchased from December 21, 2012. Even in Spain there is the monthly magazine dedicated to the telenovela.[19] Sticker album On the same day in which it was published in the magazine, was also released on the sticker album, affordable attached to the magazine or individually. The album is published by Panini.[20] Other products Have also been published on the market easter eggs and notebooks (in Brazil). In addition, the Italian actor Simon Lijoi has created his column titled "Chiedilo a Simone" where fans via his Facebook page asking some questions and he answers; the first article was published on March 22, 2013 and was later published every Thursday.[21] Related programs The U-Mix Show From May 19, 2012, in Argentina, was presented The U-Mix Show, weekly program that provides a summary of the week in the series and interviews with participants in the series.[22] It is presented by Roger González and Daniel Martins. In Brazil, have been presented by Bruno Heder.[23] El V-log de Francesca It's a webseries starring Lodovica Comello and is set in his bedroom. Consisting of sixteen episodes, the first loading dates back to June 10, 2012 and the last on October 22, 2012.[24] The episodes were also loaded in a version dubbed in Italian on the site Disney Italian with the title "Il videoblog di Francesca"[25] and a Brazilian version called "O V-log de Francesca".[26] Ludmila Cyberst@r It's a webseries loaded for the first time on June 1, 2012 official channel of Disney Argentina platform YouTube. The series consisted of eight episodes,[27] was loaded for the last time in YouTube on September 17, 2012[28] and then continuously loaded on the same website from Portuguese channel's Disney Channel.[29] Awards and nominations International release Other releases References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-cine3_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-cine3_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-cine3_1-2 c''] Yes. (December 22, 2011). "Disney Channel presenta a los protagonistas de Violetta". Cine3.com (in Spanish). Retrieved January 10, 2012. #^' © Copyright 2012, Terra Networks México, S.A. de C.V. (May 3, 2011). "Disney Channel anuncia el lanzamiento de la serie 'Violetta'". ''Terra México (in Spanish). Retrieved May 5, 2012. #'^' "Matias Risi". imdb.com. Retrieved 6 april 2013. #'^' Bertha Sola (April 9, 2012). "Violetta, nueva y divertida serie de Disney". La Crónica de Hoy (in Spanish). Retrieved April 11, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-estrenoexacto_5-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-estrenoexacto_5-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-estrenoexacto_5-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-estrenoexacto_5-3 d''] Laubfal (April 11, 2012). "Llega Una Tira Juvenil Musical de Pol-Ka A Disney Channel". Laubfal.com (in Spanish). Retrieved April 14, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-estrenovioletta_6-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-estrenovioletta_6-1 b''] Notimex (April 5, 2012). "Presentan primer tema oficial de la nueva serie "Violetta"". La Crónica de Hoy (in Spanish). Retrieved April 11, 2012. #^' "Violetta, la nueva serie de Disney Channel y Pol-Ka". ''Extremista.com.ar (in Spanish). December 16, 2011. Retrieved January 10, 2012. #'^' Farándula (January 31, 2012). "Disney anuncia elenco de serie internacional". El Siglo (in Spanish). Retrieved January 31, 2012. #'^' https://twitter.com/DisneyNewsLA/status/267676378726539265 #'^' http://www.promusicae.com/files/listassemanales/albumes/historial/TOP%20100%20ALBUMES%2012_50.pdf #'^' http://www.ticketek.com.ar/Familia/Musical/VIOLETTA__VIOLETTAREX #'^' http://www.t4f.com.br/agenda?task=3&cid=462 #'^' Martina Stoessel (17 de abril de 2013). "Aiiiiiii��������". Twitter (Verified account). Retrieved 19 de abril de 2013. #'^' Latin America. "¡El inicio está muy cerca! Hoy, no te pierdas el pre-estreno exclusivo de la nueva temporada de Violetta.". Disney Channel. Retrieved April 26, 2013. #'^' "Violetta 2 - Nueva Temporada - Promo 1 - Latinoamerica - [HD"]. YouTube.com (in Spanish). March 27, 2013. #'^' "Twitter / DisneyNewsLA: ¡Llegó el día! #HoySomosMás ...:". Twitter.com (in Spanish). April 5, 2013. #'^' "Pelo Mundo - Mayra Arduini - [abertura dublada de Violetta - Disney Channel Brasil"] (in Portuguese). Retrieved 12 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta, in edicola il magazine ufficiale della serie tv". movietele.it. Retrieved 14 marzo 2013. #'^' "Productos". disney.es (in Spanish). Retrieved 25 marzo 2013. #'^' "Amore, musica e passione: questa è Violetta!". paninionline.com. #'^' "Simone Lijoi risponde alle vostre domande, 01". ilmondodipatty2.altervista.org. Retrieved 25 marzo 2013. #'^' "Disney Channel presenta The U-Mix Show". television.com.ar (in Spanish). Retrieved 13 marzo 2013. #'^' ""The U-Mix Show" novo programa do Disney Channel". meganickelodeon.com (in Portuguese). Retrieved 13 marzo 2013. #'^' [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6ABCBBFC4CD5E166 El V-log de Francesca]. Retrieved 9 aprile 2013. #'^' "Vlog Francesca 1". disney.it. Retrieved 25 marzo 2013. #'^' (in es) [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4n4i6GrObGA6-u3u_-4UDTxial4DgUp8 O V-log de Francesca]. Retrieved 9 aprile 2013. #'^' "Ludmila Cyberst@r". disneylatino.com (in Spanish). Retrieved 14 marzo 2013. #'^' (in es) [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLB3F7303629BA3098 Ludmila Cyberst@r]. Retrieved 9 aprile 2013. #'^' (in es) [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4n4i6GrObGDe2w4pFaRgopwSGq1EZGr2 Ludmila Cyberst@r]. Retrieved 9 aprile 2013. #'^' http://kidschoiceawardsargentina.mundonick.com/votacion/index.php #'^' "Martina Stoessel nominada en los Kids’ Choice Awards". exitoina.com (in Spanish). 15 de febrero de 2013. Retrieved 17 de febrero de 2013. #'^' "Llega una tira juvenil musical de Pol-ka a Disney Channel". laubfal.com (in Spanish). Retrieved 12 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta: anticipazioni e video della nuova serie Disney Channel". focusjunior.it. Retrieved 13 marzo 2013. #'^' "Música e romance embalam novela 'Violetta', da Disney, que estreia no Brasil". caras.uol.com.br (in Portuguese). 10 settembre 2012. Retrieved 27 marzo 2013. #'^' "Se adelanta el estrno de Violetta al 17 septiembre! En Disney Channel Espana". todoteenangels.com (in es). Retrieved 13 marzo 2013. #'^' "La série sud-américaine Violetta diffusée en France cet automne." (in Spanish). Retrieved 9 agosto 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-date_37-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-date_37-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-date_37-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violetta_%28TV_series%29#cite_ref-date_37-3 d] "Hay un cordobés en "Violetta"". lavoz.com.ar (in Spanish). 10 marzo 2013. Retrieved 12 marzo 2013. #'^' "Yepyeni bir dizi: Violetta". aksma.com.tr (in turkish). 14 febbraio 2013. Retrieved 13 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta od lutego na Disney Channel". novela.pl (in Polish). Retrieved 13 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta sbarca in Romania". mondoteen.com. Retrieved 12 marzo 2013. #'^' "Un nou serial Disney: Violetta". jurnalul.ro (in ro). 18 febbraio 2013. Retrieved 13 marzo 2013. #'^' "Novedades de la telenovela teen de Disney Channel: Violetta". shockvisual.net (in Spanish). Retrieved 7 aprile 2013. #'^' "Violetta". disney.co.il (in hebrew). Retrieved 28 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta". disney.ru (in Russian). Retrieved 25 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta". novycinema.ru (in Russian). Retrieved 25 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta llega a Canal 13" (in Spanish). Retrieved 18 de abril de 2013. #'^' "Mega exhibirá exitosa serie de Disney "Violetta"". Retrieved 11 gennaio 2013. #'^' "Violetta por Tc Televisión". 14 de enero de 2013. Retrieved 18 de abril de 2013. #'^' "Violetta". Retrieved 18 de abril de 2013. External links *Disney Channel Italy – Violetta — Official Website *Disney Channel Latin America – Violetta — Official Website *Disney Channel Spain – Violetta — Official Website Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:DCOMs Category:Pages with Galleries Category:2012 Category:2012 debuts Category:2015 ended series